Under her Highness's controll
by Riley Rupit
Summary: The condescension uses jade to kidnap her friends, where they are brought o prison. Her empress then used them to grow her universe for troll slaves, getting them to cooperate through death and torturer.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this it the first time i have done something like this. Plus im not even 14 so im not a pro, or even a good writer. I did this because it sounded fun, and it was! I do not want a whole bunch of negative comments about how bad it is, but i would like reviews, and maby suggestions It would help alot. Again, yes it is probably bad, but do not read it if you do not like it. Sorry about the spelling, and grammer, but i do not care, and i do not want to hear it. You know who you year.

I have my hands on my hips, my grey hands. I don't like it, but i cant fight it. I do not know where im going, but i do not care. I walk into her royal highness' room. "Condense" i say, and she smiles. "jade, im glad you came" my body smiles, but i flinch at her grin, "i have a new task for you, i think you will be surprised by it." she hands me a folder and sends me off.

John, dude not cool. I sigh. Im looking at my funny pics, still weep-laughing at how funny i am when i hear a growl. I freeze. I look behind me, and see her. My jade, but she is different. Its not just her skin and cruelness, but her eyes. They are sad, not like my jade's whose were happy. She is pleading with me, she needs help. i-i cant she is not the same so i cool my self down. "were is he" she demands, "who?" i ask. "john dave where is john" she growls and i shrug. "never mind, i need you to come with me" she grabs my arm, and as we disappear i see tears in her eyes.

"Terezi, are you ok" i ask. "why would you ask" she moans, obviously annoyed with my behavior. "because Dave's human(ish) girlfriend, he still loves, just appeared all evil and grim dark and sent us all to john. and then we all ended up on different planets, and we do not remember anything." i state totally sober now she looks horrified. "R-rose" she starts to respond when i hear a low chuckle. I turn around, and see red shoes. I look up at jade, and see hr holding dave bu the back of his neck. "dave" i say and try to grab him, but he stays where his is, and i can tell she is holding him pretty hard. "so, you are rose" she says to me. I remember that she can still speak in our language, unlike me who talked strange. " yes, and you must be jade." i say and she nods, i can see she is crying, but everything else about her seems angry and cold. "so, can i as you a question" i asks. She sighs, but nods. "how are you speaking normal? i spoke-" "i do not really know, or care" she grabs my arm, and as we go, i hear a yell from Terezi.

"roooooooooooose" i call out. i can not find her. i needed to get away from jade, so i hung with Karkat for a while, then headed over to see her. But i can not find her. "j-john" i feel arms wrap around my waist, and im about to fly when i see it is Terezi. "hey Terezi" i say giving her a hug back. I never thought Terezi would be a hugger. "where is rose" i ask when she lets go. I see she is shaking and she has a few tears in her eyes. "um, rose" she says, "jade, she came. she has dave and she took rose." she says. "s-she does not seem right" i feel like screaming, like crying. "no, no." i start out in the sky. I stop blocking my sent. Come find me.

It lift my nose to the air, and smile. It worked. It drop them off in the prisons, with roxy. "jade," dave grabs my arm as i start to leave. "please come back, i know you're in there." dave, please help me. i don't want this, but its to strong. my arm shoves him and takes off. "john" i sing, when i find him. "How sweet of you to come to my planet." "i will go with you, just let them go" he sighs and i feel my lips turn up. "oh no" i say sounding in distress, "you, you did not think i would let them go did you?" it grabs his arms, and brings him to his friends. I look into his eyes, and plead with him, but he does not see me. I let tears spill as i turn away. its to late, because dave sees me. In a rush he is hugging me. for a second im in control, so i hug him fearsly, and i see tat my hands are chocolate, my normal skin color, before it turns grey, and it shoves him away, hard. He hits the wall with a sticking thud, ant my lips are giving them my trade mark smile.

She was there, she, she was really there. "dave" john and rose cry out in unison, and i hear a soft whisper that sounded like dirk. y legs start to work and i stand up. "d-did you see that" i whispers without thinking, and rose nodded, she knew what i was talking about. "ya, dude she threw you -" john says, but i turn on him. "no, john" I snap, "she was our jade, she hugged me back, her skin was normal." he looks at me in shock. we smile. "d-dirk, jake" the chick that looks like rose says. "mom?" her and rose say in synic. "humans" an annoying and kinda familiar voice says over the inter com. "you are all hear for a reason, to help me make a new universe. a universe of my loyal trolls." she laughs. and rose's daughter/mom mutters batterwitch. "hmmu if john could step out, we have some questions, about the ring." "john, bro" i start,but the door opens and jade grabs her brother.

John, he is gone. Jade took him. I thought i heard some screams a little while ago, but im not sure. "so, roxy" i say to my mom/daughter alternate universe self-caused by the scratch, "why does she need you?" i ask. "oh, that" she sighs, "she needs me to so some stuff and make an egg that will be something that makes trolls." Im about to ask her something else, but i hear a high pitcher shriek. I cover my ears, and it turns into almost a howl. It was in human. "no" i hear a scream, that is getting closer, "john! stop, stop this. Jane, let me go, we need to help him, and jake! please!" it is right outside the door. roxy's head lifts up, and her eyes water, "janey" she whispers, and bolts to the door. "i opens, and this girl, who looks lie jade and john mixed enters. She throws a screaming and wailing jade into the room. H-her skin is normal, not grey. I do not know how she managed, to do that without dyeing, i look her over. She has blood covering her hands, and blood covering her side. Roxy lunges towards the red girl, but she pusher her away. "obay" she whispers and the doors close.

Ok, i know that you can not beat grimdark without dying but i just could not have a story without normal jade. So she had a near death experience and seeing what she did, and she defeat it. Sorry but, it had to be done. :/


	2. Chapter 2

Jade, stop. I look up, and see her smiling, but it does not reach her eyes. They are sad, and mad, and sorry, and she is crying. "John" she sighs, "just tell me, and it will be over with." "tell you what" i try to shout, but i can't, its only a hoarse whisper. "the ring, john, the ring." she says, clenching the torch in her hand. "the one i took from tavrose?" i ask, and i smell my skin burning before i feel my chest charing. I try and scream, but i cant. I cant move, for i am chained to this table like the people in asylums. I have my pants, but not my shirt. "w-what-t rin-ng" i cry out. "the other queen's ring, the condesce's is broken or something. so we need yours.: "d-do you mean the ring with the circles on it?" she nodds. "i lost it, i-i dropped it i-in a river." She frowns, and steps towards me, with something new in her hand, i sigh no more fire, "j-john, please" she is stuttering and shaking, "i i dont want to hurt you, she makes me," she whispers, her skin returning to normal, for a split second before turning grey again. "jade" i whisper, "sis please" i moan, and suddenly she reminds me of a cuttle fish, her skin changing from brown to grey in flashes. "no!" she screams, then lunges towards me. I feel the thing she was holding in her hand rip into the charred flesh of my stomach, and scream. I scream like i did not think was possible, even though my voice was hoarse. It was a hot fire poker, and it was worst then anything i had ever felt. I wished for the fire again. My vision starts to go black, i feel her pull it out. The last thing i see before passing out, is my sister stabbing herself, and falling to the ground. She was passed out, not dead, good. Her skin is brown, just brown, and the red seeping from her side does not bother me in the least. "jade" i whisper.

"No!" i scream, gaining on and off control of my body. I try to gain complete control, but i cant. She is to fast, so fast. I look sown and see his shocked eyes looking up at me, before he let out the most blood curtailing scream. "no!" i shriek, pulling it out. i need to stop it, but it knows what i am thinking as well. Right before the poker sinks into my flesh she pulls to the side, sending it a few more inches to the right than i wanted. My vision goes black and i fall.  
My eyes flutter open, and i see her face. I scream and try to scramble back. I, its me, im me. I look behind me, and see johns foot move, nooo he is alive. That is going to hurt like heck. "john" i scream, when i see the condesce's feaking red grey chick hold his heat under water, and the condesce grabs my arm and pulls me up. "well, jade, im disappointed." she whispers in my ear, and they turn down. "john" i scream again, trying to pull away from her, but she just holds me there, making me watch. I feel tears on my cheeks. No, john. I scream again, and the red one lets go of him, but leaves his head in the water. She grabs my arms, with an almost mechanical strength. I am week because of my wound, but i still fight."john! stop, stop this. Jane, let me go, we need to help him, and jake! please!" i shriek at her, and then she opens a door, and throws me in. "no!" nonono. I fall to my knees. NO. I feel arms wrap around my shoulders, and lips in my hair, but i dont care, i dont care at all. I killed john. I killed him more than once. She only needed the ring for power, power she did not need.

"jade calm down, breath." i whisper into her hair. Jade, she is back. "i-i k-killed john" she chokes out, and i stiffen. She feels it, and pulls away, and lays agents the wall sobbing harder. "jade" i say reaching for her. "no" she yells at me, pushing my hands away. "no, y-you need to stay away from me. I dont want to hurt any of you too." I feel a hand on my shoulder, and i turn around. "let me, she does not care for me like she does you" i start to deny that but she just walks to her. I see her sit down next to jade, and starts talking. At first jade starts to cry harder, but after a minute or two, she grabs rose, and pulls her into a desperate hug. Rose looks shocked, but she hugs her back, jade starts to wiser into her ear. Tears are in rose's eyes and im shocked. She looks horrified. "it was not you" she says sternly. Rose nods to me, and i sit down on the other side of jade. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans on me, silently crying. I look down a few minuet later and see that she is asleep.

"s-she i mean i killed him I killed my brother. More than once, i had to hear his screams stop, and after a few minute start again." she chokes out before sobbing again. "it was not you" i say surprised at how stern i sounded. Truthfully i was sad, fighting tears. I beckoned dave, so she would not pay attention to me, because im scared. Not of her, but of what she becomes. What if the condesce gains control again? I see that she has fallen asleep on dave's shoulder. I stand up, and move to the other side of the room, to sit by roxy. "janey, oh no" she moans. She has mascara streaking her face, i don't know where she would have gotten makeup though. "who is janey" i ask her. "jane, was, my best friend. she got turned evil but that witch over there" she points at jade, and shoots a glare. Dave sees and flips her off. "dave" i hiss, "stop." I start to fall asleep, when i hear a woosh. The door opened.


End file.
